The Atoning King
by Angel of light darkness
Summary: a prologue for a story idea
1. Chapter 1

**White Knight Chronicles **

_**Return of the Atoning King**_

* * *

Many know the story of the Dogma War. When the Yshrenian Empire, led by their Emperor Madoras, with the power of their Incorruptus (Sin Knights) declared war on the world ten thousand years ago. The only force able to challenge them was Athwan Empire, led by their queen Mureas.

In the end both empires destroyed themselves and their rulers gone, however a prophecy was told that the dogma war would continue and queen Mureas reincarnation would lead the people against the return of emperor Madoras and the knights for one final battle. Eldore, a solider in the Athwan Empire and tactical prodigy, heard of this prophecy and used forbidden magic to travel ten millennia into the future to aid his queen, but if he stayed a little longer he would have learned of the _second _prophecy.

The second prophecy stated during the battle in ten millennia a king would be reincarnated, a king who committed a great sin and nearly destroyed the world. The prophecy stated it would be the king who would truly end the Dogma War, as well as how to kill Madoras.

"The emperor of sin must be stroke down three times.

Strike once after the king, within in his new flesh, with his blood and the forgotten heroes has sealed away the beast of calamity and the king and beast begin to become one.

Strike again when the king and the beast have become one and the same, the king shall battle alongside with queen Mureas, her most loyal and the children of war against the emperor to save the one lose in endless darkness.

The final strike must be done by the king alone, however should he succumb to the power of the beast as he battles the emperor the world will be destroyed"

Many never believed this prophecy and so forgot about it, however the second like the first would come true within in ten thousand years.

* * *

**Hello everyone angel here and this is the prologue to my White Knight Chronicles Story**

**if you want to make it into a full story let me know as well as your thoughts on it**

**also the second prophecy was inspired by angelswings217's Chronicles of the Stardust Knight**

**oh but before i go i highly recommend you check out Micky64's Of Another Knight**

**till then see ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One **

**Dogma War: Second Act: Prologue **

The sun was starting to rise in the sky as a young man, with short spiked up silver hair, green eyes and fair skin, was walking down the busy streets of Balandor as he searched for a certain store. He looked left and right as he checked the piece of paper in his hands "hmm, if the directions are right then 'Rapacci's wines' should be around here" he looked up at a store a few feet in front of him "ah here we go"

He entered the store and saw a Warg behind the store counter looking like he just got out of bed, he had pale(greenish) skin, his hair was silver combed back, pointed ears, two small horns on his forehead and was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a blue vest over it, dark brown trousers wearing brown shoes. He saw the young man entered and put on a smile "welcome to Rapacci's Wines, is there anything I can do to help you?"

The silver haired youth nodded "actually, I'm looking for the person who owns this place, Rapacci, I'm here about the job offer" the silver haired youth showed the Warg the piece of paper he was holding, the piece of paper was a flyer looking for someone to help around the shop.

The Warg looked at the paper and pointed a thumb at himself "I'm Rapacci, also the flyer said come at your earliest moment, so why come at just after the crack of dawn?" he said as he eyed the silver haired youth.

The youth replied "well, I get up early every day to do some exercises and since I had nothing better to do I thought I come in early" he said as he rubbed the back of his head before he stood up straight "Caedmon at your service"

Rapacci was silent for a moment before he nodded his head "alright then, your hired. you first job is inventory, go over there and stack the bottles over there" he point to a corner of the store with a few open crates with wine bottles in them "and if you break anything it's coming out of your pay understand"

Caedmon nodded "understood sir" he quickly ran over to the crates and began to sort out the bottles. Rapacci couldn't help but crack a smile at his new employee, he thought _"Leonard could learn a thing from this Caedmon kid, speaking of that brat where is he?!"_

A few hours later on the outskirts of Balandor

A number of people rode on horseback towards the city, they stopped on a cliff overlooking the city which was in the middle of celebrating the princess's birthday.

Two of the people were wearing suits of armour, silver plating and brown clothing underneath. One of the more noticeable horsemen was a Farian with an eye patch over his right eye, brown hair, his horns went a good bit back and was wearing lizard armour.

The next one was a short, bald, fat man wearing what looks like a circus troupe leader, with a handle bar moustache, a red and gold overcoat and black poufy pants.

The last one looked like their leader, they wore black demonic/dragon inspired armour with a horn helmet with red slits to see through, while keeping their face from sigh.

The short man spoke up "General, I give you Balandor" the person in the armour did nothing but continued to stare at the city "heh heh heh heh yes, General Dragias. I think tonight's celebrations will be one to remember" the general in black armour Dragias continued to stare at the city that held what they were after.

Roughly the same time at Balandor's main gate

The main gate of Balandor was a massive stone bridge alive with activity with people going in and out, the two city guards' observed with mild interest the people on the bridge. Soon one of the guards sees someone dressed head to toe in a cloak carrying a large object wrapped in a cloth, the guard stepped in front of the cloaked figure "hey you with the hood, not so fast"

The cloaked figured replied in a tired old man's voice "hmm? You wouldn't be talking to me, would you?"

The guard approached the old man in the cloak "let's have a look at your face"

The old man replied "surely you've better things to look upon then the pocket holes and wrinkies of a tired old man, no?"

The guard was starting to get upset with the old man's stalling "I said, take off the hood and show me your face!" the guard slightly pushed the old man's shoulder while being sure not to put too much force into it.

The old man takes a few steps back, he lifts his head to reveal a beard and moustache and dark eyes, eyes that turned red for a moment.

The guard suddenly jumped slightly and dropped the spear he was holding, the guard looked like they were in a trance like state "good enough, proceed"

The old man replied "oh many thanks, you knights are a credit to your king" the old man then started to walk pass the guard.

The second guard came over to the first one "hey, you sure? I don't like the looks of him" all he received from his fellow guard was a groan that almost sounded like they just got out of bed.

The same old man looks up at the castle, the tiredness in his voice gone "any moment now, the prophecy were very specific about where it would begin" the old man starts moving further into Balandor.

At the Balandor's castle

A young woman with long blonde hair, wearing a pink dress with navy trim was looking over the city with an almost blank look. She was Princess Cisna and today is her birthday

Before her the King Valtos stands "Cisna…" the kings' sighs as an old attendant Sarvain walks up and stands with the king.

"You're Grace? How does are young princess fare today?" Sarvain asked his king.

The king answered while closing his eyes and shaking his head "look at her, Sarvain. She's the picture of her mpther" the king opens his eyes "ten painful years since that day and my Cisna speaks not a word" the king thinks back to the night his wife, his queen, was killed in front of their daughter. He still remembers holding her that night _"Floraine! Oh gods no! Floraine_!"

Sarvain looks at the king "are you certain we should proceed with the ball? Presenting her to the people may only add to their alarm"

The king turned to face his attendant "oh, what nonsense. None of those attending expect Cisna to speak. Her presence and composure will suffice"

Sarvain hummed out of disapproval, but otherwise said nothing.

"Still, I would give all my riches to see a real smile across her face once more" the king sighed sadly "Floraine, she would know. She always knew how to make Cisna laugh"

"Sire forgive me, but the princess's heart-breaking condition begs the question. Why in creation are we making peace with the same people who robbed her of her mother?" Sarvain asked.

The king answered "my wife is gone Sarvain. War has taken her, just like it has taken so many before her. But war will not bring her back"

"The Farian speak our tongue, we ought to trade words with them from now on, instead of lives" the king finished.

Cisna noticed her and ran over to him, when she was near him she did curtsied close to the ground in respect.

The king smiled "oh, Cisna you look radiant, that dress suits you perfectly" the king complimented, however all he received from his daughter was a strained smile.

"Your grace" the king turned to one of the castle guards as they approached him, before they went on one knee.

"What is it?" the king asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Archduke Dalam of Faria will be arriving shortly" the guard answered as he kept his eyes towards the ground.

"Good, see that he is given a proper welcome" the king nods at this piece of information.

"Yes sire. Also, a group calling themselves the Marcus Revellers are outside the gate. They say they wish to perform in honour of her highnesses special day. Shall I send them away?" asked the guard.

"A circus, Today?" the king asked sounding both confused and baffling.

"A gift!" Sarvain exclaimed "what day could be more deserving of a little extra celebration"

The king hummed as he thought about this, he turned to look at his daughter before answering "very well. Let them into the city" the guard sprung to their feet and ran off to relay the message. Sarvain meanwhile also walked off developing a sinister smile on his face.

In the main streets of Balandar

The captain of the castle guard approached one of his men "anything to report?"

"No, sir" the guard replied.

The captain of the castle guard nodded before he looked at the main gate down the road, the citizens of Balandor started to gather as the Farian enter the city. All the citizens of Balandor looked in awe of the soldiers, who were in perfect formation, moving towards the castle. In between two beast a person wearing sunflower robes sat comfortably on a pile of cushions as his chair was being carried by four people.

"This is quite the procession!" the guard mentioned as a result the guard captain, Cyrus, scuffed.

"I hope the archduke has enough pillows" he said before bowing as the procession reached them "warmongering Farian scum"

Gesturing for his people to stop the archduke turns to look at the captain of the guard "who are you?" he asked in a monochrome voice.

"I am Cyrus of Balandor, captain of the castle guard" he replied making sure he was didn't have a hint of anger and was respectful.

"Are you now?" the archduke answered not completely believing Cyrus "tell me, sir, how is his grace this days?"

Cyrus nearly bite his tongue to keep himself in check "he is doing quite well, your excellency" he answered trying to keep his voice calm.

"Is he now, that's good to hear" Dalam said mostly to himself "now then, if you'd excuse me" shortly after this the procession began to move once more.

The guard Cyrus had spoken to ask the captain "does his grace really hope to make peace with this people?"

Cyrus scuffed "peace with the Farian, the thought alone makes my blood boil"

Looking at the procession, Cyrus asks himself "has the king forgotten so soon?"

Rapacci wines

Rapacci was in a really good mood right now. His new employee, Caedmon, had neatly stacked the wind bottles onto the shelves, replaced the empty wine barrels with full ones and he did some quick dusting around the shop to add to it. Rapacci decided to call out to his new employee "hey Caedmon, make sure you have everything neatly in place" Caedmon nodded in response. Rapacci couldn't help but nod back, he finally had an employee who was willing to work. Unlike Leonard, Caedmon had just finished work that would have taken him two days to do.

At that moment the doors to the store opened up and Leonard walked through, the second Rapacci saw him "Dammit, Leonard" Rapacci snarled "where the hell have you've been!? You better not have forgotten what today is?"

Leonard answered "yeah I know. Today's the princess's ball. She's introduced to society, we step into the big time, got it" he said as he had his hands behind his head.

"This is a momentous day for 'Rapacci Wines'. The court picked us to supply wine for the party at the castle" Rapacci then began to start rambling "we gotta do it right and earn the shop a bona fide royal commendation! Ah, I've worked my fingers to the bone to get this far." Rapacci then put his arm over his eyes and started crying towards the ceiling

As he saw this Caedmon almost felt like giving his new boss a pat on the back to calm him down, however he didn't need to as Leonard spoke up "look, I'll leave for the Parma Winery now, and I'll still be back with time to spare, in fact I'm be back before sunset" he said this to calm Rapacci down, but it backfired and he glared at Leonard. Caedmon couldn't help but notice how Rapacci's emotions did a complete one eighty so fast.

"You better" Rapacci moved from behind the counter and stood in front of Leonard "I rented a Beastwain at the village for you. Use it to cart the wine back like your life depends on it" he then held up a clenched fist "because it does" he said as he gave Leonard a note with his other hand.

"All right" Leonard gulped as he took the note

"And while you're at it, that's the new guy" Rapacci motioned towards Caedmon "take him with you"

Leonard looked over at Caedmon "oh" as he finally noticed he was there. Leonard walked over to his new fellow employee "hi there, I'm Leonard" Leonard held out his hand.

"Caedmon, hope we can get along" he then shook Leonards hand.

Suddenly Rapacci threw a goblet that hit Leonard in the back of the head, the looked to see an angry Rapacci "get your butts moving" he growled "you can talk on the road"

"Alright, gods" Leonard said as he walked out nursing his head as Caedmon followed behind.

When they got outside Caedmon turned to Leonard "you okay? It's nothing serious is it?"

Leonard turned to Caedmon with a pained grin "I'll live don't worry about me" he then took out the note Rapacci gave him "we have to fetch barrels of wine from the Parma warehouse using the beastwain" Leonard sighed "boy that's a lot of work"

"Well the sooner we start the sooner it'll get done, besides it could be worse" he said as he started to walk down the road.

Leonard soon started to follow his new co-worker "how so?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Caedmon answered while counting the reasons with his fingers "one, we would have to take it back ourselves carrying each barrel. Two, you would do the same thing we're doing now only without me and on your own, three- "he was cut off as Leonard raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright you win. It could be worse" he then shuddered at the opinions Caedmon gave him.

Caedmon chuckled slightly at Leonard's antics "you're not very motivated are you?"

Leonard gave Caedmon a deadpan look "not with anything to do with wine anyway" he then looked at Caedmon with a slight interest "I haven't seen around before, are you new to Balandor?"

Caedmon nodded "yeah, I just moved here. Literally just yesterday actually, right now I'm staying at the inn until I can find some place affordable to buy or rent"

Leonard looked Caedmon over, he didn't seem too out of the ordinary aside from the silver hair, he noticed they were roughly the same height "how old are you anyway?"

Caedmon answered "seventeen, you?"

Leonard answered "eighteen, aren't you a little underage to work at Rapacci's?"

Caedmon looked at Leonard with a raised eyebrow "well, if I remember correctly the public drinking age in Balandor is eighteen, however you are able to drink stuff like wine when you're sixteen in private with someone eighteen or over. Besides I'm mostly doing inventory and cleaning, I'm not taste testing anything"

Leonard raised his hands in defeat "okay, sorry to ask"

Caedmon quickly replied "it's alright, if anything it shows you care about others so no need to apologies"

Leonard smiled at that, however it quickly faded as someone wearing a cloak walked past the two. Leonard and Caedmon saw that the one wearing the cloak was an old man with a beard starring at the two, as he walked away Leonard spoke up "weird" Caedmon nodded in agreement.

Before the two reached the gate they noticed a crowd gathering while music was being played, raised his arm above his eyes to try and get a better look" hey, look" Leonard exclaimed as they saw two giant lizards towing a large circus tent or theatre through Balandor's main gate.

Caedmon looked at the circus troupe "I didn't hear anything about a circus troupe performing today, hope they're good, or have something unique" as he mused at the performers he couldn't shake the bad vibe they were giving off.

From atop of the moving circus, a man with a top hat, a moustache, and a red nose emerges from the tent "ladies and gentlemen! Young and old of Balandor! I am Belcitane and in honour of her Highness's coming of age day, I give you wonder aplenty and sights unlike any" he then made a gesture with his arm, suddenly acrobats appeared and confetti launched into the air "step right up, the Marcus Revellers have arrived!"

"I've never seen a circus before, this is going to be some party!" Leonard said excitedly. The two then left through Balandors gate.

Balandor Plains

As the two stepped onto the plain's Leonard pointed directly in front of them "the village of Parma is due south of here, pretty simple. There's not much to it, but it's a nice enough place" Leonard turned around to face Caedmon "say, since you're new to Balandor, how about I show you the sighs along the way, sound good?"

Caedmon nodded "sure, but we have to be quick if we don't want to be late"

Leonard nodded "yeah, be sure to keep a look out for monsters. We're in the wild now" Leonard said as he took out his sword and shield.

Caedmon smirked "don't worry" he took out his sword and held it at his side "I'm no amateur to fighting monsters" the two then quickly made their way to Parma village.

As they walked Leonard suddenly asked "hey, did you know that guy?"

Caedmon looked at Leonard with a raised eyebrow "who?"

Leonard then pointed towards Balandor with his thumb "the old guy in the cloak that passed in the street, do you know him?"

Caedmon quickly shook his head "I didn't get a good look at his face, but I'm positive I never saw him before. Honestly I thought you knew him" they were taken out of their conversation as a few Vespids "anyway we got a job to do" the two took out there swords "and these small fry are in the way" after getting a good look at Caedmon the monsters began to back away slowly out of fear, the monster were taken down in less than a minute.

Parma village

The two stepped into Parma village, Caedmon's first thought of the village was that it was small and from what he could see the houses were made from straw and clay.

Leonard stood in front of Caedmon "here we are, welcome to Parma" Leonard looked up at the sky for a moment before turning to Caedmon "looks like we got here earlier than normal, though I suppose it's due to that magic you have"

Caedmon smiled slightly as he scratched his head "it's nothing much really, I just dabble in Divine and Spirit magic"

Leonard shook his head "either way it was a big help"

Caedmon suddenly heard something behind him, he turned around to see a girl around their age with short purple hair "wow, your actually early, this is a first" she said as she eyed Leonard.

Leonard developed a smile on his face, he called out "Yulie!"

"How've you been Leonard?" she stopped for a moment as she studied Caedmon before she spoke again "you must be the new guy. Rapacci told me you were coming. Glad you could make it"

Caedmon raised an eyebrow at that, how could have Rapacci told her he was coming with Leonard. Caedmon quickly put on a friendly smile "I'm Caedmon, nice to meet you"

She put on a smile of her own "Yulie, hope we can get along"

Caedmon was about to ask how Rapacci told Yulie he was coming with Leonard when he was only hired this morning, however before he got the chance to open his mouth she was already walking off "the wine's all set to go, follow me"

To Caedmon, Yulie seemed like the energetic tomboy type. He turned to Leonard "friend of yours?"

Leonard nodded "yeah, we've been friends ever since we were kids" Leonard then groaned "though I would like it if she didn't try to tease me every time she gets"

Caedmon then started to walk forward, followed closely by Leonard "well, try not to make yourself easy to tease" before Leonard could reply Caedmon looked around the village "anything else to Parma besides the wine?"

Leonard then spoke the first thing that came to mind "well, their known for their food too"

Caedmon nodded "really, maybe I sure try some than" they stopped as they stared at the massive beast in front of them. To Caedmon it looked like a cross between a mountain, a boar and roughly four times the size.

"You must be kidding" said the two the second they saw the beastwain they hired.

Yulie walked past them "don't let he's looks fool you. He's a big old pussycat"

Caedmon voiced his thoughts "doesn't look like the fastest of beastwain" Caedmon sighed "it'll be dark before when reach Balandor again" Leonard hung his head at Caedmon's statement unable to disagree with him.

Yulie then starts to look around she mutters "now…..where….." Yulie clicks her tongue "Raus said he'd be here" she said slightly louder.

"Who?" both Caedmon and Leonard asked Yulie.

Yulie looked at the two "your driver. Raus is the only one who can get this fella to pull the wain; it won't move a step without his say-so"

Caedmon looked at the beastwain before turning back to Yulie "that seems terrible inconvenient, having a beastwain only one person can get to move"

Yulie nodded "trust me, it is" she then walked away from the two "sit tight, I'll see if I can find him"

As she ran off Leonard called out "but, Yulie" but it was too late as she was already gone.

As Caedmon looked in the direction Yulie went he turned to Leonard "she's just a bundle of energy isn't she?"

Leonard shakes his head with a tired smile "that's Yulie for you"

Caedmon nods before looking in the direction Yulie went "we should probably go after her, the sooner we help her find this Raus person the sooner we can make it back to Balandor" Leonard nodded before the two went after Yulie.

After they met up with Yulie in the village, they agreed to split up and search for Raus, after Yulie told them what he looks like. After a few minutes Caedmon found him sleeping against a log with a few wine bottles next to him. Raus was a Papitaur, which are known to be short and have rabbit ears. Caedmon gestured to Leonard and Yulie who were nearby to come over.

As the two got there Yulie raised her voice at the sleeping "Raus, you oaf"

Raus, the short guy with rabbit ears, jolted awake at Yulie's loud voice "oh, dear me. Did I doze off?"

Caedmon sweat-dropped as he thought "please tell me our driver doesn't have a drinking problem"

Yulie grabbed Raus by the scruff of his neck and raised him to her eye level "this is where you were hiding, I told you not to be late!" she all but screamed at Raus.

Caedmon come forward "please Yulie, calm down. He's the only one who can move the beastwain remember" Yulie turned to glare at Caedmon which gave Raus enough time to get out of her hold.

Raus quickly hid behind Caedmon legs "Please don't be mad Miss Yulie, I am so sorry!"

It took a while to calm Raus down, and for him to sombre up, and to loud the cart. By the time they were ready the sun was already setting.

Yulie tapped the cart "there, now you're all set"

Leonard looked at the sky "boy, it's starting to get dark. We better hail cask" worried what Rapacci would do you him and if Caedmon's divine magic would be enough to heal him afterwards.

Yulie walked in front of Leonard "okay, Leonard, like I mentioned before Raus here will be driving the beastwain"

Raus turned towards Leonard and Caedmon "hello, happy to assist chiefs! By the way if I happen to doze off…..again… kindly wake me up before this beastie remembers I forgot to fed it breakfast and turns me into a late lunch!"

Leonard nodded dumbfounded "uh….huh"

Caedmon nodded as he scratched the back of his head "sure"

Yulie turned to the two Rapacci employees "he's kinda weird, but he gets the job done. Off we go!"

"We. You're coming too?" Leonard asked Yulie.

Yulie turned to answer "well, yeah! I wouldn't miss this party for the world! What, you don't want the extra help? Come on we're late as it is" Leonard sighed as Yulie walked off.

As Caedmon, Leonard and Yulie left Parma with the wine Caedmon asked "so, Yulie, you fight using a bow?"

Yulie turned to Caedmon "yep, I've always had a neck for it. Comes in really handy when I need to remind Raus of something" Caedmon saw in the corner of his eye Raus shudder "but I also know some divine magic as well, so if you or Leonard get hurt come to me"

Caedmon nodded while Leonard chuckled, both Caedmon and Yulie turned to him "sorry, Yulie. Caedmon here beats you when it comes to divine magic. The magic he used healed injuries that would take you two times to complete heal while he only needed to do it once"

Yulie pouted at what Leonard said, seeing this Caedmon chuckled nervously trying to think of something to change the subject, finally he decided to ask Yulie the question he had on his mind "hey, Yulie, how did you know I was coming with Leonard today since I was only hired this morning?"

Yulie raised an eyebrow at Caedmon "wait, you were only hired today?" Caedmon nodded "well, a week ago, Rapacci told me he was hiring someone to help around the store since Leonard was, and I quote, 'slacking off somewhere or beating a helpless Polken to death' though that was the short and kinder version"

Leonard quickly turned to Yulie "hey!"

Caedmon raised an eyebrow "wait, you were in Balandor a week ago?" Caedmon looked at the barrels of wine before he turned to Leonard and Yulie "I mean I can understand if the wine he currently has in stock in the store is not good enough for the party in his mind, but why did he leave it to the last minute to get the wine to Balandor?"

Yulie opened her mouth to reply but stopped, she continued to open and close her mouth until she finally spoke "huh, good point" she turned to Leonard in hope he knew.

Leonard groaned "he probably thinks the fresher the better"

Caedmon nodded understanding the thought behind it "but, isn't it with wine the older the better?"

Yulie quickly answered "some yes, however with most it's about being fresh"

Leonard stopped walking before he gestured to the others to stop "wait, something's wrong"

"What is it?" asked Yulie

"What's wrong, chief?" Raus asked Leonard as he stopped the beastwain.

Caedmon wondered what Leonard was talking about, until he noticed the lack of monsters around them. The monsters were keeping their distance from the group but they were always in view.

Caedmon scanned the land scape behind them as he bent down on one knee putting his hand to the ground to see if he could feel tremors, when small monsters weren't around bigger ones were coming.

Leonard scanned the land scape in front of them "you don't hear that?"

For a while they were all quiet, until Caedmon felt a few quick tremors. Termers that seemed like footsteps. He kept his voice low so only Leonard, Yulie and Raus would be able to hear "everyone get ready" then they started to hear something getting closer "Leonard, you and me will handle the front, Yulie whatever shows up aim for its eyes as well as any vital points and Raus make sure you keep the beastwain under control. We can afford for it to run off somewhere" everyone nodded just as a troll appeared

Caedmon clicked his tongue "why the hell is a troll doing here?"

"It must have smelled the wine" Leonard reasoned.

Raus started to looked nervous "oh no. what do we do, chief"

Caedmon started build up some wind magic "isn't it obvious"

Leonard charged "we fight!"

The troll began to charge, however he didn't get far. Caedmon channelled his wind magic into his sword and send a wave a of wind magic at the troll, it hit the troll's knees and it fell. Just as it knees hit the ground Caedmon used his magic again to send stone spikes into its knees.

Whenever it got back up Caedmon would send it down again while Leonard and Yulie attacked it, it was effective, but also brutal, Caedmon almost felt sorry for the creature.

Finally the troll fell over and this time it didn't get up, everyone breathed a sigh of relief that the monster was dead.

Yulie went over to check the wine "we'll we survived, and it looks like the wine is okay, too"

Raus moved the beastwain and cart forward "nice going chief! I thought I napped my last nap for sure!"

Leonard looked at Yulie and Caedmon with a confident smile "nah. The three of us can handle one little troll" Leonard lost his smile as he started to look really nervous "it's Rapacci I'm sacred of. Let's move!"

Yulie and Caedmon nodded "right"

As they started walking Caedmon turned Raus "hey Raus, everything alright?"

Raus looked at Caedmon "yes chef, that troll didn't even touch the beastwain or the wine"

Caedmon nodded "that's good, but I was asking if you were alright"

Raus seemed slightly surprised, but smiled "I'm fine chief, thanks for asking"

Caedmon smiled back "no problem, though you can call me Caedmon if you want"

Raus nodded again "alright, Chief Caedmon"

Night had fallen by the time they entered Balandor, it was very quiet the only sound was the cart and the distant festival music.

Leonard slumped his shoulders "oh man. its way past dark" Leonard griped his head "I told Rapacci we'd be back before sunset" he then rested his hands on his knees "I am so dead"

Caedmon patted Leonard on the back "don't worry, I'm sure when we tell him we got attacked by a troll he'll take it easy on us. Hopefully"

Yulie looked at Leonard "well, moaning about it isn't going to speed us up"

The group began to move again as Raus spoke to Leonard "my sincerest apologies, Chief"

The beastwain let out a groan, Leonard walked over to it and pet it "are you tire? We're almost there buddy" Leonard stopped walking for a moment before he ran to the back of the cart and started to push it. Yulie and Caedmon looked at Leonard, then each other before they ran over to help him.

When they were back on level ground they stopped pushing the cart, which was near where the troupe from earlier that day was.

As they pass them Raus commented "oh! I love festivities!"

Leonard glanced at the troupe "'wonders a plenty and sights unlike any' sorry folks, the castle delivery comes first" Yulie slumps her head at that.

Caedmon, however, couldn't help but mutter as he glared at the troupe "good those guys just give me all kinds of bad vibe"

As they reached the front of the palace, two guards stopped them. The left guard asked "who are you?"

Leonard stepped forward as Caedmon and Yulie bowed "Rapacci Wines, sir. We're here to deliver tonight's wine"

The guard replied "all right. We've been expecting you…. Though you were supposed to be here hours ago"

The other guard stepped forward, sounding younger and more hot-blooded then his counterpart "where the hell have you've been? Merchants shouldn't keep the castle waiting!"

They tried to explain what happened however the younger guard cut them off "stop the excuses and get the wine inside, now!"

Yulie stepped forward using one of the best faked sweet voice Caedmon had ever heard "yes, sir. We at Rapacci wines look forward to serving you again" the three of them bowed at the end as the guards checked the wine.

As Leonard and Yulie walked forward with the wine, Caedmon stepped towards the first, more experienced guard, and whispers "the other guard with you, is he new?"

The guard looked Caedmon up and down before whispered back "yeah, first night on the job actually. By the way, what did keep you all so late with the delivery?"

Caedmon seeing Leonard and Yulie way ahead of him, he quickly answered "we got attack by a troll that was attracted by the wine, took a while to kill it. Anyway have to catch up with my friends, gotta go"

The guard went wide eyed under his helmet as Caedmon ran to the others.

As he caught up he heard Yulie complaining "jerks. Have a heart! Sure, I'll serve them again…. If it's a boot in the face" Caedmon made a mental note to be wary of Yulie's temper.

As they neared the side entrance they met up with some maids "good evening ma'am. Here's your wine order" Leonard gestured towards the wine.

The maid look at Leonard "thank you lad. This will do fine"

Leonard quickly answered "right, we'll be off then….." the group started to walk away, however Leonard stopped, turned back and smiled at the door the maids left open.

Leonard started to walk towards, Caedmon and Yulie when they notice where he was going followed.

As they neared the door, Yulie tried to stop her childhood friend "woah! What are you doing? You can't go in there"

Caedmon looked around them in case of guards "she's right Leonard, if you get caught we'll all be in deep trouble"

Leonard turned to them "what's wrong with one quick peek?"

Caedmon face palmed at what Leonard just said "you've already jinxed it, it's all going downhill from here"

As the Leonard and Yulie went in, Caedmon heard Raus over by the beastwain "oh dear! Miss Yulie, Chief!" Raus groans as he looks himself over "what am I, luggage?"

Caedmon quickly ran over to Raus "Raus, I am so sorry about those two. Look go to Rapacci's tell him it's too dangerous to returned to Parma at night and you need a place for you and the beastwain to stay. If he asks where we are just say we went off to see the troupe. I'll steal you a bottle of wine in there to make it up to you"

Raus looked up at Caedmon with a happy look on his face "thanks, Caedmon chief"

Caedmon gave the Papitaur a thumbs up and followed after the other two.

As he sneaked in Caedmon saw Leonard and Yulie looking in awe at everything. The group moved along the outside of the dance floor to get a look around. The music suddenly stopped and everyone began to whisper, the whispers stopped as a young woman walked down the stairs and stood in front of everyone.

Leonard began to gawk at the young lady "hey… that's her, the princess"

Caedmon looked at the princess, and he would admit she was beautiful, before he turned to look at Leonard only to see his eyes were locked on the princess and started to glaze over, meaning he was lost in his own little world.

Caedmon sighed and looked around, while Leonard explored whatever world that was in his head, he was going to find a bottle of wine he promised Raus.

Back with the troupe

The festival was in full swing. The ring leader, the one with the top hat and red nose, looked at Balandor castle with a calculating stare "time to blow them away" he then threw off his top hat and white overcoat to reveal himself to be the man in the red coat "enough of this charade. It's Showtime!" the tent behind him exploded sending scarps of wood everywhere as smoke blinded everyone.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a monster with flames coming out of its mouth and a cannon strapped to its back.

The people of Balandor ran from the monster and tried to find somewhere to hide, however they didn't get far as soldiers appeared and started attack civilians.

The old man in the cloak watched the monster and soldiers "what's this?" one of the attack soldiers saw the old man and moved to attack him, only for the old man to throw off his cloak and reveal that the thing wrapped in bandages was a one-handed sword. As soon as the soldier was closed the old man took him down with one slash before sheathing his blade "so they've found it, too" the old man then quickly ran to Balandor castle.

Back in the palace

Caedmon was smiling to himself as he managed to steal a bottle of wine from the servants who were serving the nobles wine at the time. He made sure to keep it in his pocket gem, a gem that stores a large number of objects for easily transport, they cost a lot since they need to be made with extremely powerful magic, but to Caedmon it was all worth it. During the thief he decided to take three slices of cake they were handing out, one for himself, one for Yulie and one for Leonard who was still starring at the princess which was starting to weird him out a little. Leonard rushed through his pieces of cake in no time, while Yulie took her time to enjoy it.

After a while the king got up to give a speech "my noble friends. I thank you all for coming here to celebrate this special day with my daughter. How proud the late queen would be. It has been ten years since my beloved wife was lost to me. Today, the daughter she gave me, my dearest Cisna, celebrates her eighteenth birthday. The kindness you have shown her has made this day possible. For that you have my deepest gratitude. Please enjoy the evening's festivities. Glory to Balandor!" the king raised his cup.

The guests do so as well "glory to Balandor!" the nobles then started to dance once more.

Leonard finally spoke up after a while "that's weird? Doesn't she kind of sad to you?"

Yulie looked over at the princess "you think so?"

Caedmon, who had finished his cake, spoke with a sad tone in his voice "considering if what I heard about the Farian attack ten years ago was true I wouldn't be surprised"

Leonard looked at Caedmon then to Yulie if she knew. Yulie answered Leonard's unspoken question "well, you know. They say she hasn't spoken a word for ten years. Not since the queen was killed..."

Caedmon nodded, while adding one more detail "right in front of princess Cisna, too"

Leonard whipped his head to look at Caedmon, who was looking, then to Yulie who nodded with a sympatric look directed at the princess. Leonard looked at Cisna again "Cisna saw that?"

Suddenly then the main door opened, an injured guard ran through and made their way to the king on the second floor. As they neared the king they fell on all fours "your grace! A message!"

The reply with an unpleasant tone in his voice "this is a celebration! What the devil is it?"

The guard quickly replied "a monster! A terrible monster has attacked. Killing."

King Valtos leaned forward in shock "A monster!?"

As soon as the king said those words the main doors exploded, Caedmon wasting no time sprinted to the second floor balcony to get a look. When he got there he saw the same monster that was hidden in the tent the troupe were taken in. Caedmon backed away "a Pyredaemos?! This is really bad!" Caedmon had only read about Pyredaemos and creatures similar in origin to it, he never actually faced one before and it didn't help soldiers were pouring in as well.

The king asked in shock "what is this!?"

Everyone was running away, except for Leonard and Yulie who were confused about what was going on. Leonard was looking around until someone bumped into him snapping out of his daze "hey, what the…..?!" Leonard ran over to where the explosion was.

Yulie looked around "huh?! What's going on!?"

As Leonard got to the balcony he saw Caedmon with his hand on the hilt of his sword glancing at the two stairs on either side. Leonard looked over the edge and saw the Pyredaemos "no way….. a monster?! How did that get inside the castle?!"

Caedmon looked at his co, worker "my best bet is that The Marcus Revellers snuck it in with them, noting else would be able to sneak something that big in" Leonard looked at Caedmon in shock, it was only then when Leonard saw Caedmon's eyes, which were usually caring and gentle, had turn empty and sharp like a blade.

Caedmon asked Leonard "where's Yulie, Leonard?" Leonard only reply was an "uh" Caedmon narrowed his eyes "we need to find Yulie and get out of here while we still can"

Leonard nodded "over there, but what about the princess?"

Caedmon looked in the direction Leonard pointed and ran with Leonard close behind "don't worry about her, the castle guard can keep her safe, right now I need to get you two somewhere safe"

Just as Caedmon said that he saw Yulie, hiding behind a pillar, crutching down covering her head "Yulie! Come on we have to get out of here! The castle's under attack!"

Yulie was just starring around "what?!...how!?"

Leonard looked at Yulie worryingly "what's wrong with her?" Leonard turned to Caedmon for answers.

Caedmon quickly answered "shell shock, she mustn't have fully gotten over it yet. Leonard, try and calm her down" Leonard looked at him. Caedmon answered Leonard's unspoken question "you know her better than I do, so try and calm her down"

Leonard crutch down next Yulie trying to calm her down, Caedmon looked over at the balcony to see soldiers coming up the stairs.

Caedmon took out his sword to battle the invading forces, hearing footsteps he glances behind himself to see the castle guard being led by Cyrus "don't let them any closer to the king. Attack!"

The fire the Pyredaemos started to spread, causing the second to catch fire as well. The castle guard attacked the invading forces, however only the veterans of the guards stood a chance. In the middle of the battle Cyrus called out "No! Stand your ground! Your king and castle need you!"

Caedmon was defending Leonard and Yuile, until Yulie was ready to go on her own. Whenever an enemy soldier try to get near them Caedmon would knock them out and separate them from their weapon, however he never killed them.

After a minute Yulie was back on her feet, Caedmon told them they had to escape through the back. Nodding they were about to run when they heard a woman's scream. Leonard stopped and ran where the scream come from upstairs.

Caedmon was about to grab him when he had to block an enemy soldier's sword, he also notice they were in all black armour. He could feel the person in the armour sizing him up until they spoke "you're not one of the castle guards, what are you doing here?"

Caedmon quickly answered back after he pushed the black knight's sword back "just someone in the wrong place, at the wrong time"

The black knight was getting ready to strike, when Caedmon launched a fireball at the ground to give himself and Yulie some time to get some distance. When they were further away Caedmon noticed one of the castle guard laid dead on the floor with their bow and arrows nearby. Acting quickly Caedmon sheathed his sword and grabbed the bow and some arrows and began firing them at the black knight, some were enhanced by magic. The black knight kept dodging or reflect the arrows that came their way.

Caedmon was so focused on the black knight that he didn't noticed when Leonard came back down stairs with Cisna in hand, he only heard Yulie say "Leonard! Where are you going!?" before she ran off after him.

Caedmon cursed under his breath "what are those two thinking at a time like this!?" Caedmon launched another arrow, this time enhanced with fire, which exploded in front of the black knight giving Caedmon all the time he need to chase after the two co-workers who were going to get themselves killed.

Cyrus held Archduke Dalam in his arms, Dalam had suffered a fatal injury from one of the enemy soldiers "your excellency! Archduke Dalam!"

Archduke Dalam eyes were wide as he struggled to take one last breath, finally his body fell limp. Cyrus gentle laid the archduke on the floor.

One of the castle guard stood opposite of Cyrus lament at the Archdukes death "gods….. I can't believe it."

Cyrus stood up and turned away "damn! This was a mistake! Our peace just died with him!"

Another of the castle guards rushes towards Cyrus "your grace… Sir Cyrus! The king!"

Cyrus turns to the guard, fearing of what have happened to the king "what about him!?"

The guard whispers to Cyrus about the king's death, Cyrus gasps as the he feels his world crumbling.

Yulie looked around trying to find her childhood friend "Leonard! Where are you!? Leonard!"

Caedmon rushed over to Yulie "what do you think you're doing running away on your own!? And where's Leonard!?" Caedmon was started to get annoyed considering his new co-workers are running around like headless chickens when they should be escaping.

Yulie turns to Caedmon worried "I don't know! I saw him run off with the princess down this hallway, but I lost sight of them and I don't know where they are!?"

Caedmon looked at Yulie in shock "wait! What's Leonard doing with the princess?" before Yulie could reply a nearby guard was killed by one of the invaders. Yulie looked away unable to witness the scene while Caedmon glared at the invader. The invader turned to attack them next, however Caedmon had already launched an arrow at the invader striking their sword arm.

Another invader tried to sneak up on Caedmon, who just barely blocked the attack with the bow destroying it. Caedmon took out his sword and managed to knock the invader out, he turned around to see Yulie staring at him, until his eyes widen in horror as the invader Caedmon shot had recovered enough to weild their sword and was about to attack Yulie from behind.

Caedmon tried to warn Yulie. Yulie looked behind her to see the invader about to strike, in shock she fell down. Suddenly a man raced towards the invader before stabbing them from behind.

As the invader fell to the ground lifeless. The old man who did it, catches his breath before he spoke "can you stand?"

Caedmon breathed a sigh of relief since the old man was non-hustle, for now.

Yulie nods "uh-huh!" she gets up and looks at Caedmon "let's go"

Caedmon nods as he and the old man start battling invaders with Yulie close behind. Shortly after they saw the castle guard battling the Pyredaemos, they joined the battle. During that fight through some miracle they managed to disable the cannon on the best's back, however the beast charged at a wall, the old man grabbed onto the Pyredaemos as it went through the wall and fell down a number of floors.

Cyrus called out to the guard "it's headed for the treasure vault! After it!"

Caedmon and Yulie quickly followed the guard, Caedmon because he wanted to help stop that thing and Yulie to find out where Leonard was.

As they made their way down to the treasure vault, Caedmon noticed a number of the invaders laid dead on the floor. Running faster he was hoping Leonard met with a better fate then those soldiers, however he had to slow down a little when they reached the bottom floor since he developed a slight headache.

Just before he entered the vault he had another headache, only stronger. As they entered the vault they all stared in awe at the giant suit of armour in front of them, Cyrus was the first to speak up "it can't be! Impossible! W-why is it moving?!"

Yulie voiced her thoughts "is that you…. Leonard!?"

Caedmon looked at the knight and got another headache, this time feeling as if his head was about to explode. As the knight drew its blade and Caedmon muttered under his breath "White…. Knight!" the second those words left his lips they were dripping in venom.

Suddenly images flashed through his mind, most of the images were blurring but he was about to make out a few things. His surrounds were that of a walled city under attack, aflame. It changes to him speaking to someone and the one at the centre of the attack was the same giant armour in front of him. The White knight, as it attacks him.

Caedmon clenched his hand so tight his nails were digging into his flesh causing him to bleed, he watched the knight battle the Pyredaemos, before the knight punched the beast and sent it and itself to the main ballroom they all were at the start of the party.

Caedmon was the first to chase after it followed quickly by everyone else. As soon as he reached the main entrance he saw the white knight punch the Pyredaemos out the, already destroyed, door.

The knight looks at its fist before it follows the beast. Caedmon followed them outside, but stayed at the top of the steps while everyone else went further down.

He watched as the knight continued to battle the beast, nearing the end of the fight Caedmon felt like something was wrong. He glanced to his left to see the black knight sneaking up on Cisna.

Caedmon ran at the black knight in order to help protect the princess, as he approached the black knight turned to glare at him before they took out there sword and rushed him.

Caedmon locked blades with the black knight, however no one noticed as they were so glued to watching the white knight battle the Pyredaemos.

Suddenly a short man, who Caedmon recognised as the ring master of the Marcus Revellers, snuck up on Cisna cast a spell that left her silent. Caedmon was shocked as the ring master dragged Cisna up the steps while she was still under the effect of the 'Silence' spell he used. The black knight stood on a higher step as they pushed Caedmon's blade back and was about to thrust their sword into his chest, however Caedmon lost his footing and fell down the steps backwards just missing the blade. As he rolled down the steps.

By the time he reached the button the battle was over and everyone was still staring at Leonard.

Caedmon looked up at the black knight and ring master as they held Cisna hostage "you bastards! Let the princess go!"

Everyone's eyes widen, just before they turned around they heard Cisna scream. They all turned and saw CIsna being held hostage and Caedmon running up the steps towards them. Leonard quickly joined Caedmon in his approach, however before they could reach them the ring master took out two daggers and threw them at Caedmon and Leonard. Caedmon dodged by moving his head slightly without losing speed, however Leonard barely dodged and stumbled before running again.

Suddenly something crashed into the ground forming dust cloud. When it cleared the two invaders and their hostage was on an anchor that raised into sky towards a ship overhead, flouting in the sky.

The ring master, Belcitane, spoke up as they looked down at everyone "colour me surprise. Who would have thought a mere child could control the knight? This puts a kink in our plans"

"I would call this much more than a 'kink'" the black knight pointed out.

Belcitane looked at the general "he's…not bad….I'll admit. But so what if he got the ark? We can sort that out in due course. And we did achieve our other objective"

The black knight nodded "indeed. Time has proven there can be no peace without wise leadership. With their rulers dead, these two nations are bound to take up arms again and return to their pointless war" the black knight thought as they looked at Caedmon "though the other one may become a problem as well"

Belcitane fully faced the black knight "yes, the world we seek is close, general.

As they were about to enter the ship Leonard called out "princess!"

Cisna looked at Leonard "Leonard!"

Leonard raised his hand to the sky "Cisna!"

Caedmon shakes his head and mutters under his breath "damn it!"

The next day

Caedmon was walking down the streets of Balandor towards the inn he was staying at.

After the incident last night, the king was dead, as well as the archduke of Faria and a good number of Balandor soldiers. They prepared coffins for the king and archduke, however the soldiers had make do with body bags.

It was only later when they discovered the name of who attacked them, the Magi.

The king's aid, Sarvain, had tasked Leonard with recusing the princess. Natural both Yulie and Caedmon were against it, Yulie because she was worried for him and didn't want him to go and Caedmon because even if he did go there was not a high chance he'd survive. He tried explaining to them that it doesn't matter how mighty a weapon someone wields, unless they have the skill to use it then it's unless. Caedmon's argument managed to get things in their favour, until Leonard stepped in and jumped on the idea like some love sick puppy. Yulie joined to try and keep her friend safe, while Caedmon already hearing Rapacci ordering him to go and help Leonard agreed to go as well.

Then, they meet the old man who fought alongside them against the Pyredaemos before it rushed towards the vault. He introduced himself as Eldore. A traveller offering to help, though Caedmon started to become wary of him.

Right now, they all were to get some sleep before they started their journey. When he reached the inn he saw Raus walk out, Caedmon gave him the wine he stole and told him what was happening. Raus told him he was return to Parma village since it was too dangerous to stay in Balandor at the moment.

Caedmon offered to escort him back, but Raus refused saying needed all the sleep he could get. They parted ways and as he slept. Caedmon had those visions he had in the castle, only this time complete.

Dream

Caedmon couldn't control his body it seemed to move at its own will. The dream he was experiencing felt more like a memory then a dream.

He was running through a city under attack, he heard people screaming. He overheard a conversation among two soldiers "that…that thing breached the gate! In the name of the gods, what is that?!"

The other soldier answered "A Knight! It's an Yshreniam Knight!"

Caedmon looked forward and saw a mysterious boy wearing a cloak "so much for the mighty ramparts of Xarmgand, toppled like a sand castle. The power of the incorrupti is a terrible thing indeed…" the mysterious turns around and looks at Caedmon "hmm…..? Who are you? A city dweller?" Caedmon nodded. The boy looks behind himself "you wouldn't have a city to dwell in for long. Xarmgand walls are breached. It shall soon fall"

The boy looks down "if only the city elders had designed to hear me… such senseless loss of life could have be prevented" the boy then returns his gaze to Caedmon "your brave troops will fight Yshrenia to the last man, yet the battle is already loss. What will you do?"

Caedmon didn't know what to answer, however he heard a voice and felt his lips move. It wasn't his voice, but at the same time it felt like his "I'll remain in the city"

The boy looks at him in surprise "you really wish to stay? To what end? The die has been cast. Xarmgand will soon be nothing but rubble"

The voice quickly answered back "I'll stay to help my fellow citizens!"

The boy quickly replied "your fellow citizens….? I see. But how could you possible help them?"

The answer came without missing a beat "I'll defend my land to the bitter end, even if I lose my life it may give others a chance to flee to safety"

The mysterious rubs his chin "fascinating…. You would stand and fight, despite the impossible odd? How noble of you. Perhaps the time calls for honourable folk such as yourself" There was a large explosion nearby as the ground beneath their feet shacks "…..?! It seems the knight has smashed its way deeper into the city. This is no time for idle conversation. I must be returning to my own lands. Perhaps the fates will conspire that we meet again. Until then, farewell" the mysterious boy quickly runs past Caedmon.

Caedmon ran to help other citizen's weather it pointing them where to run or helping them out of rubble, sometimes he would see enemy soldiers. He would hide if there was a group and if there was only one attack and kill them, when he killed the first soldier he had a small panic attack and felt like he was going to be sick, he forced it down and took the soldiers bow.

He ran down a street before something heavy fell in front of him causing some dirt to be blown in his face.

Caedmon looks and sees the white knight in front of him, the white knight looks down at Caedmon "what have we here? Another Athwani insect, eh?"

Caedmon gulps and the voice came back "damn, this is bad"

The knight points it's sword at Caedmon "you've reached a dead end, bug!"

Caedmon's body tensed "damnit, I'm not dying here" at first Caedmon rushed at the knight attack with his sword, when that didn't work he fell back and started firing arrows. All was useless against the knight.

The knight laughed "ha! How amusing!"

Caedmon continued to fight. He started using magic, but it seemed he could only use fireball, icebolt, crosswind and stone spear. The first and weakest elemental spells.

No matter what he used the knight didn't even flinched, but then Caedmon's body felt like it weight tons, he had used everything he got and was tired.

The white knight speaks once more "you certainly are brave for an insect! Or perhaps… you suffer from delusions of grandeur!" the knight pulled back its blade and swung it at Caedmon.

He felt pain and everything went black.

Dream end.

Caedmon shot up from his bed sweating greatly. He looked around and saw he was at his room in one of Balandor's inn.

He looked outside and looked at the sky, seeing it was nearly time for them to meet up at the gate, Caedmon got dressed and took his pocket gem.

When he checked out of the inn, he decided to check and see if Leonard was ready since he would pass 'Rapacci wines' on his way to the gate.

When he got there he saw Leonard and Yulie run out of the shop, Rapacci came out to see them run off.

Caedmon walked up to Rapacci "don't worry, boss. I'll make sure they'll both come back unharmed" Caedmon walked pass Rapacci as he follows Leonard and Yulie.

He only heard Rapacci rely with "you better, otherwise you're out of the job!"

When they, Leonard, Yulie, Eldore and Caedmon, were all at the gate as they set off.

This is how the prologue of the second act of the Dogma war began. With the Knight, the Archer, the Loyal and the King.

* * *

**and so it begins **

**in case some of you may not know those visions and dream where taken from white knight chronicles origin.**

**and since there's no point in hiding it Caedmon is the reincarnation of the avatar from origins **

**if you want to see a walkthough for it check out ProjectChaosVII youtube channel for the walkthrough**

**i'm also point down the parts for the story elements though i may have missed some, the parts are part 1,2,10,11,12, 13, 14, 15, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 27, 39, 40, 41, 43, 44, 47, 56,57, 58**

**Leonard: hey! why did you cut pretty much most of my scenes**

**angel: how the hell you'd get here?!**

**Leonard: someone with blue haired named Minato Arisato opened a portal for me**

**angel facepalms: very funny Minato**

**Madoras pops out of nowhere: i have a question for you?**

**angel: ok how did YOU get here? i haven't even written about you yet**

**Madoras raises his hand: rabble like you deserve no answers, you shall answer me**

**Angel tenses up: about what?**

**Madoras: why am i, rightful ruler of the white knight chronicles world, not in the character list?**

**angel shrugs: how should i know, you only appeared at the end of the story in white knight chronicles 2 out of nowhere and only appeared again in only two online missions (that i know of) with only very little screen time in origins and we didn't even see your face then**

** angel: though i suppose having a story about you motivations of conquering your world wouldn't be bad, maybe even use that one deviant fan art with you and a mysterious girl as inspiration**

**Madoras & Leonard: what are you talking about?**

**angel: none of your business. Caedmon activate uber oover-powered god mode oc function and kick these two out!**

**Caedmon: RIGHT BOSS!**

**the two intruders were beaten so badly they could have been sent to hell and back ten times over**

**right then everyone next chapter well be the final boss battle in white knight chronicles 2 with a flashback to everything that happened after they left Balandor, since i don't have time to write everything **

**peace **


End file.
